ETERNAL
by Tauvian
Summary: The girl who loved too much… That was her real curse. Allowing others into her heart, only to have them rip it out… again… and again. Possible Rebekah/OC ... Possible Rebekah/Marcel
1. Chapter 1: Let There Be Lonely

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine._

**.**

**ETERNAL**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Let There Be Lonely**

**.**

The night was a cold one. Even for New Orleans. However, that did not bother her. No, she was used to the frosty, icy chill that has become her life. So a night like this would be hard pressed to faze her.

The girl who loved too much… That was her real curse. Allowing others into her heart, only to have them rip it out… again… and again.

_Let there be lonely I'm ready to grieve_

_The love I've been holding on to_

_I've tried so hard to keep saying you're mine_

_Now it's time, now it's time_

The blonde original vampire made her way to the town's square. Rebekah could hear the music being played in the distance as she neared her destination. She could be there in a matter of seconds, but chooses to keep her steady stroll. At this time of night, there are plenty of people out about. It's been several days since Marcel's party, and the witches have been unusually quiet; probably mourning their traitor friend. However since the party, Rebekah's demeanor has diminished.

_Let there be hurting I'm craving the tears_

_That I've burned in my eyes for so long_

_I want to feel every drop of the pain_

_As I cry, as I cry_

Rebekah paid no mind to her surroundings as she walked along. In fact, her mind was busy, filling with past memories. Memories best left forgotten. Memories of her past loves who have left her hurt and vulnerable. And admittedly… _broken_.

_I'm gonna suffer the aching I've earned_

_Mark this one down as a lesson I've learned_

_'Cause the only way out of here_

_It's the only way out of here_

But she hasn't learned her lesson. And she probably never will. Because to live in a world with a heart as frozen as her skin; well, that's not a world she wants to live in. Rebekah could feel her eyes tearing up at her thoughts. If only she could turn off her humanity, she would. But that was not a luxury permitted to the originals. No, they had no such switch. Instead, she gets to drown in the sorrow her mother's _gift _has granted her.

_Let there be daggers that tear through my skin_

_Down to my heart where the whole thing begins_

_Make me a new one and I'll love again_

_Until then, until then_

She finally arrived at the square. There were a few people scurrying about, but the majority stayed, admiring a local pianist. _"A concert?"_ Rebekah wondered aloud.

Since she had not been paying mind to her surroundings, she nearly jumped at the sound of the voice that answered her rhetorical question. "Just a traveling musician who stops in New Orleans every now and again. The tourists seem to like him, so I allow it."

"Stalking me now, Marcel?" She asked without removing her eyes from the man singing at the small piano. His hair, light brown in color, hung in loose curls grazing his shoulders. Her eyes then narrowed. He seemed oddly… familiar…

_Let there be lonely_

Marcel gave her a bright grin. "Don't flatter yourself Bekah." He began, "I saw you standing over here… alone… and miserable. I thought I'd cheer you up."

Rebekah only tensed at his words. "Cheer me up?" She asked in a whisper. Having watched Marcel fawn over that simple girl at the party, forced her to remember a time long ago; a time long before Marcel, when she was but a sixteen year old girl. Back when the world was filled with endless possibility; and before bitterness and anger filled her heart. Back when she was loved. "If you really wanted to cheer me up, then you'd leave me alone." She said to Marcel, though she barely noticed him beside her; as her attention was wrapped around the singer before her. _'Why are you so familiar?'_

_Cuz the only way out of here_

_You're the only way out of here_

Marcel watched her. No smile on his face. He didn't trust the Originals… especially Rebekah. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, knowing she was not a social person.

She ignored Marcel. Squinting her eyes, she let out a gasp. She had gotten a decent look at the musician's face when he turned to his left. "I know him." She whispered aloud. Marcel's eyes narrowed, as his eyes immediately found the musician.

_Let there to be lonely I'm ready to grieve_

_The love I've been holding on to_

_I__'ve tried so hard to keep saying you're mine_

_Now it's time, now it's time_

The man sang the last words and played the last notes. A light smile graced his lips as he heard the applause. He rose from his seat to face his admirers. He bowed once, and then stood to look across the crowd. He started to bow a second time, but time stood still when his eyes landed on a blonde marching towards him at an alarming pace. Once she stood in front of him, she seemed at a loss for words. But he was not. "Rebekah?" He asked in shock.

At the sound of his voice, she spoke. "Hello… Varick."

**AN: So there you have it. My first Originals fic… and also my first fic using lyrics. Let me know what you think. I was listening to this song and made me think of Rebekah. **

**This song is from Nashville "Let There Be Lonely", performed by Jonathan Jackson; who, by the way, Varick is somewhat modeled after. **

**I don't know if I should continue this or not. I already have an idea as to where to take this, and possibly continue it alongside the show to keep it canon as much as possible. So if you do want me to continue it, just let me know.**

**With that said… … … … …**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: My Lady

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine._**

**.**

**Eternal**

**.**

**Chapter 2: My Lady**

**.**

"_Rebekah?"_

"_Hello… Varick."_

Despite the coolness of her voice, Rebekah was in complete shock. _'How... When... What...?' _So many thoughts ran through her mind. '_This is not possible…'_

"Actually, I go by Arik now. It's a bit more… modern." He told her with a grin.

His voice broke her out of her reverie. "You shouldn't be here." She told him. "You… you can't be…"

.

_Flashback_

_._

"_Lijah!... Nik!... Wait for me!" Call the young girl, no more than eleven, as she chased after her two elder brothers. She ran a bit more, before she realized that she had lost track of them. Soon after that realization, she noticed that she was now lost… in the woods… and alone… "Stupid boys." She huffed angrily to mask the fear she felt crawling up her spine. The sun was no longer high in the sky. She knew that if she did not find her way soon, then she would be stuck in the woods when the sun set._

_Rebekah tried desperately to go back the way she came. But she was so focused on her two idiot brothers that she had not really been paying attention. She let out a deep sigh. "It's no use. I'm lost." She muttered in defeat. "Father will surely be displeased with me." She said before growing quiet. She thought she heard something. 'What was that?' She thought to herself._

_CRACK!_

'_There it goes again.' But the sound was closer this time. Rebekah's eyes went to a bush that began to shake. "Who… who's there?!" She asked nervously._

_The bush shook twice more, before it suddenly stopped. Curious, she neared the bush. Rebekah's true weakness was always her curiosity. It seemed to always get her into trouble; and this time was no different, as she soon learned. She screamed as a medium sized furry creature jumped out of the bush and towards her. She through her hands up in front of her face as a shield. Stumbling backwards, she fell with the creature on top of her. She kept screaming until she heard the distinct sound of laughter._

_Startled by this, Rebekah also realized the creature was not biting her, but _licking_ her? She opened her eyes to see a dog perched on top of her wagging its tail. It let out a few barks, before she should it off of her person. She then looked to the boy standing in front of her, still full of laughter. "I take it, this beast belongs to you?" She asked, angrily. "Don't laugh at me!" She screamed._

_That such the youth up, as he took a real good look at her. "Please forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to insult you." He gave her a bow, his brown hair falling over his shoulders in the process._

"_Are you mocking me?" She asked, not liking this boy one bit._

_He grinned at her. "I wouldn't dream of it." He told her, then stepped closer holding out a hand to her. "Please, allow me, my lady."_

_She only eyed him wearily, before extending her hand to him. He pulled her with little to no effort. Being closer to him, she could tell that he was much older than her. "How old are you?" She asked without thought. Her face turned a bright red as she realized the impertinence of her question._

_The boy only chuckled. "Fifteen… And _you_, are clearly not hold enough to walk these woods alone." He told her, and then started looking around._

_Rebekah took offense at his mocking of her age. "I am quite old enough."_

"_Is that why you are lost?" He asked her._

"_I am not lost!" She yelled at him._

_He smirked at her. "Really?" He asked. She glared at him, not at all liking the smirk on his face. At that moment, the dog brushed up against her leg. She jumped back in surprise. "Oh don't mind Tomas. He's just getting to know you." He then stooped down to pet his dog. "Isn't that right buddy?" The dog barked._

_Rebekah stood watching him. She then started to smile. "He is kind of cute." She said, looking fond of the little black and gray dog._

_The boy stood up with a smile, seeing that the girl was finally warming up. "I'm headed back to the village. I know you're not lost and all. But would you like to walk with us? I don't think Tomas would forgive me if I didn't see you safely returned to your family, my lady."_

_Rebekah considered his offer. It would be getting dark soon, and she was lost. So, she nodded her head. "My _name_ is Rebekah." She told him, not liking the mockery tone of _my lady_._

"_Rebekah…" He repeated, and then grinned. "Well then Beks, nice to meet you. I am called Varick. And I am at your service." He told her with an exaggerated bow._

_She rolled her eyes, but hid a small smile as she followed after him._

_._

_End Flashback._

.

"You shouldn't be here." Rebekah told him, eyes wide.

Arik's grin fell. "You don't seem happy to see me." He told her.

Rebekah shook her head, clearly distressed. "No…" She breathed, "It's not that… it's-"

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Marcel spoke, coming up from behind Rebekah. He glanced at her, before giving the other man his full attention. "Arik." He greeted the musician with a handshake. "My man! Good to see you again. Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you back here so soon." He commented with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "Aren't you usually in Europe this time of year?"

"Marcel." Arik began. "It's good to see you too. I _was_ heading out of the country until a little birdie informed me of the arrival of the Old Ones here in New Orleans." He said this looking at Rebekah. "I guess I just couldn't help myself." He grinned.

"Careful. You could be considered an _Old One_ yourself." Rebekah commented, displeased to being called old.

Arik smirked at her. "No need to pout Rebekah, I didn't mean anything by it." He told her.

Marcel watched their interaction. He narrowed at the familiarity that they showed each other. "I had not realized that you two were acquainted." He commented, though it was really a question.

Arik was the first to respond, "Yeah, we go way back. Don't we, Beks?"

"Don't call me that." She answered on instinct.

"Why ever not? You used to love the name." He insisted.

She only frowned. "Well, I don't anymore." She told him.

Before Arik could retort, Marcel jumped back into the conversation. "How exactly do you know each other?" He inquired.

"Varik-"

"It's Arik dear." He interrupted her.

"Arik," She began, with a glare in his direction, "is… an old friend."

"Just a friend?" Arik placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me luv…" He then grinned as her glare intensified. He looked at Marcel, deciding to go ahead and answer the question. "Beks is my betrothed."

Marcel simply raised a brow at the term. However, Rebekah was frowning. "Hardly! You've some nerve Varick."

"Arik." Both Arik and Marcel reminded her.

"Whatever!" She yelled. She was getting upset. "You have no claim on me."

Here Arik's jovial disposition changed. He was no longer playful, but serious. "I understand that times have changed, and that this is a new world. However, Rebekah, you and I are from an entirely different day and age. And promises must be kept."

Rebekah was quickly getting tired of the conversation. "What are you going on about?"

"Michael." Arik spoke. At the sound of her father's name, she tensed up. "Promised me your hand."

Rebekah's face froze for a moment, but only for a moment, before she burst out in laughter. "You've got to be kidding me." She shook her head. "Listen _Arik_, Michael's dead. Nik killed him. So I guess you're out of luck." She smiled prettily at him.

"Not quite my love. It is a blood debt." Arik stated. "Esther performed the ritual herself. It is done." Ignoring the horrified look on Rebekah's face he glanced around behind him. "I'm afraid that I must cut this chat short." He glanced to Marcel. "I plan to be here for quite a while, so I guess I'll see you around." He then grabbed Rebekah's hand. "And you my lady. Don't be so alarmed. There was a time when you would have rejoiced upon this good news." He then kissed the back of her hand. "I will see you again, very soon." He then walked away from the two of them.

Marcel's eyes narrowed. None of what just happened made sense to him. He made a mental note to have a conversation with Arik later, but first… "What was that all about?" He asked the woman beside him. When he received no answer, he turned to face her. His eyes widened immediately. "Bekah?" Rebekah looked out into the distance, her face frozen in horror. Marcel grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "Rebekah what is it?"

Her eyes began to focus on his. Once he held her attention, she pulled back away from him. "I'm fine Marcel, just… a bit startled."

"That wasn't _startled_ Bekah." He said, getting upset. He did not want any Original drama disrupting his town. Then he asked her something that had been worrying him since the beginning of their conversation with Arik. "How do you know him?"

Rebekah turned away from him, and started walking away from the square. She already regretted coming out. "I told you already. He is an old friend." She said over her shoulder.

Marcel immediately appeared in front of her. "Exactly how old are we talking?"

"Move out of my way Marcel." She demanded. "I need to get home. I have to see Nik." She said in a rush, looking passed him.

Marcel grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "How old Rebekah?" He asked her once more.

"He's four years older than _me_!" Rebekah shouted at him.

He immediately let go of her, staring into her eyes. His mind processing what she just said.

"Do the math." She told him as she pushed by him, using vampire speed to get home.

Marcel's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He knew that when the Originals arrived in town that trouble would follow. Trouble always followed.

.. .. .. .. ..

**AN: A new chapter up already. I thought I'd go ahead and post this. I'm not as inspired to write this as I am with my other fics. So, I'm still trying to feel it out. Hopefully I will be inspired by tonight's episode. We will see.**

**I'm not big on writing romances… so if I continue this, I'll have to change the genre. Not to say romance won't be involved; it just will not be the main plot. Most of my stories are action driven. So the idea I have for this one will most likely be the same. Whether she ends up with Arik, Marcel, or alone has yet to be determined.**

**So stay tuned! … … … **_**and… … …**_

… … … …**Please review….**


	3. Chapter 3: All Lies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot is mine.**_

.

Eternal

.

Chapter** 3: All Lies**

**.**

**.**

Hayley jumped at the sound of a door slam. Lying in bed, she quickly glanced at the clock on her night stand. _9:15pm_ With a low growl, she tossed the comforter off of her and got out of bed. "So much for a peaceful night's rest." She mumbled to herself, while pulling on a thin robe over her equally thin night gown.

She found her way out of her room and to the top of the stairs. She could hear an argument below. With a deep sigh, she uttered, "Great, the Michaelson twins are at it again." She descended down the stairs, immediately gaining a clear view of the _Michaelson twins,_ as she called Klaus and Rebekah. "What's going on?" She called out, still a little sleepy, but curious as to what all the commotion was about. Needless to say, her sudden appearance grabbed both originals' attention.

Rebekah stared at Hayley for a mere second, before walking past Klaus and into the living room. Klaus refrained from rolling his eyes, and glanced at Hayley. "My dear sister seems to have a bit of a chip on her shoulder. One seemingly larger than is usual for her. I, however, have yet to ascertain as to _what_ _exactly_ has herknickers in such a twist!" He starts off calmly, but ends in anger and frustration as he marches into the living room to deal with his sister.

Hayley quietly followed. Rebekah did wake her up after all; she felt she deserved an explanation.

.

…**. …. … … .. .. . .**

**.**

After Rebekah stormed passed Klaus, she immediately went to the pianoforte in the middle of their living room. She placed her palms onto its sleek surface, to steady herself. Her mind was spinning with thoughts of what occurred earlier that night. She could hear Klaus follow after her; along with his _baby momma_. Closing her eyes, she pushed herself away from the grand instrument and turned to face the other two as they entered the room.

After a few moments of silence, Klaus grew impatient. "Would you care to explain the little performance you put on just now?" He asked, waiting for an explanation.

Rebekah walked up to Klaus and looked into his eyes. "You disgust me."

Here Klaus did roll his eyes. "I am well aware of your opinion of me Bekah. What is it that I have done _this_ time to incite your ire?" He asked.

She stepped even closer, invading his space, accusation in her eyes. "You lied to me Nik!" She yelled at him, unable to withhold her anger.

"Again, I'll need you to be a bit more _specific_." He told her in exasperation.

Rebekah fought hard to not let the fury overwhelm her. "All this time… since before this blasted curse our mother stuck us with, you've been _lying_ to me." She shouted in his face before turning away; pain etched onto her face.

Klaus was unmoved. "You are trying my patience Rebekah. I've no time for your incessant prattle."

Hayley could tell that Klaus was getting antsy; and to be honest, so was she. "What did he lie about this time?" She asked Rebekah, wrapping her arms around herself; it was getting a bit chilly.

"Not what… who…" Rebekah didn't spare Hayley a glance, as she stared her brother down once more. "Varick."

"Varick?" Hayley asked, the name being unfamiliar to her. She then looked to Klaus to see if the name meant something to him.

Klaus's eyes widened a fraction. They then took on a glazed look as his mind was thrown into a memory of a time long ago.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_There was smoke in the distance. Screams could be heard far and wide. The village was ablaze. He sat in the shadows of a small cottage, hovering over the corpse of his latest victim. The thirst was so strong and so new. He had lost track of how many he had drained; and still he was not yet filled. He looked up at the sound of the cottage door opening. _

_In stepped a young lad, with long honey brown hair. He was panting deeply as he immediately shut the door. He dropped the large stick he had been holding, before running a hand through his hair. Backing away from the door, he turned around to survey his surroundings. At once he froze; he knew that he was not alone. "Show yourself." He demanded. Like clockwork, the silhouette in the corner moved as it rose to full height. One, two steps took it out of the shadows. The lad visibly calmed. "Oh Niklaus, it is only you." He spoke calmly, with a bit of alarm in his voice. "The village is being attacked; by what, I do not yet know." He said, moving to look out of the nearest window. He witnessed the cottage beside them burst into flames. "But we must move to safety." He said turning back to Niklaus, he asked, "Tell me, have you seen Rebekah?"_

_Niklaus was silent. He watched the boy before him. He knew this boy; just like all of the others he had slaughtered. He did not want to hurt them. None of his siblings did. But they could not control the thirst; and he was no different. His fangs sprouted, his eyes darkened, and dark veins appeared around his eyes. The boy was talking, but all Niklaus could hear was the drum of his heartbeat and the pumping in his veins. Once the boy spoke of his sister, Niklaus stepped even closer to him. The light from the flames next door glowed through the window and onto Niklaus's visage. _

_The boy jumped back in horror as he witnessed the change in Niklaus's face. Too late he realized that he was in the presence of a monster._

"_I'm afraid that my dear baby sister is the least of your concerns… Varick." Niklaus said before pouncing._

_._

_End Flashback._

_._

Hayley was beyond confused. "Who's Varick?" She asked. What she really wanted to know is would he be a threat to her unborn child?

"Varick…," Klaus began, "is of no consequence. Merely one of Bekah's former beaus." He stated, waving a hand towards the blonde. He was already bored with the conversation. "Although why she is making such a fuss over some simpleton whose been dead for the past millennia… Well," He looked at Hayley with a smirk, "your guess is as good as mine love."

Hayley did not smile back; instead she looked at Rebekah with concern. She could tell that the original girl was clearly unsettled.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_The sun was high in the clear blue sky. A perfect day to relax with family and friends. A perfect day… for some, but not all. The village lay in ruins. There were puffs of smoke hovering over the charred remains of many homes. The young girl, no more than sixteen, stirred from her slumber. She pushed herself up from the ground, only to gasp in horror at the carnage surrounding her. Bodies of her neighbors laid around her. Quickly she scrambled to her feet. With a quick look at her clothes, she realized that she was covered in blood. Staring at her reddened hands, she cried out as flashes of the night before came to mind. "I did not do this. I couldn't have." She mumbled to herself._

"_Bekah." A voice called out to her._

_Rebekah turned around to see her eldest brother making his way over to her. "Lijah!" She yelled, running into his arms. "What has happened?" She asked, looking him over. Seeing that he too was covered in blood, she pushed away from him. "Why are we covered in blood?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes._

"_I fear that this is the price." Elijah told her._

_She was confused. "Price?"_

"_The spell our dear mother performed on us." Elijah began, "All magic requires a price to be paid." He answered solemnly, as he looked over the destruction that he and his siblings had caused._

"_So the images from my dream… were all real." She stated, looking around once more. "I am responsible for all of this."_

"_We are responsible for all of this little sister." A new voice informed her. Elijah and Rebekah both turned to see Kol striding up to them. "And as tragic as this all is; you have to admit it is quite a thrill." Kol finished with a grin._

_Another taller man walked up to the group. "We've slaughtered our neighbors Kol. They were our friends." He spoke reproachfully._

"_I did say it was tragic, did I not Finn." Kol said with a frown. "You always manage to suck the life out of everything." He said, and then followed up with a grin. "Pun not intended, but definitely accepted." He said, looking at his siblings. "Come on you lot. After last night, I've never felt more alive. We're stronger, faster-"_

"_We're monsters Kol!" Rebekah screamed at him, cutting him off mid-sentence._

_Kol scowled at her. "No need to be rude Bekah. Let a bloke finish a sentence or two before having an unnecessary dramatic outburst." He said, looking away from her._

_Rebekah balled her fists, but Elijah's calmly hand on her shoulders stopped her from attacking Kol. A thought soon crossed her mind as she looked up to him. "Do you think… are there any survivors?"_

"_A few stragglers got away in the dead of the night; before things really got ugly." Her question was answered by the bloodiest of them all._

_Everyone turned to the man who spoke. "Nik!" Rebekah shouted, running to him; the others following behind. She looked him over. There was so much blood; some of it had to be his, right? "Are you hurt?"_

"_Come now Bekah, calm yourself. I am fine. In fact, I feel rather invincible at the moment." He told her with a grin._

_She calmed a bit, knowing that he was not harmed in anyway. Soon her mind was pulled back to what he said earlier. "The ones that had got away, was Varick with them? Did… did he survive the night?" She asked her brother earnestly._

_Niklaus's eyes glazed over once, before settling onto his sister's. "Put your mind at ease, dear sister. Varick is well. I urged him and his family to safety before I lost control."_

_Rebekah threw herself once more into her brother's arms. "Thank you Nik… thank you."_

_._

_End Flashback._

_._

Rebekah's face formed an angry scowl. "You said that he and his family got away… that they were safe." She began. "You promised me, that he lived."

"I am well aware of what I said." Klaus walked over to the minibar and served himself a glass of whiskey. "He lived… he died… end of story." He took a sip from his glass. "I'm still not seeing the point of this conversation."

Hayley was all kinds of confused. As uncomfortable as she was beginning to feel, with her intrusion in their conversation; she was determined to find out what was bugging Rebekah. So she stuck around.

"Lies! All lies Nik!" Rebekah shouted as she rushed up to him and grabbed his drink out of his grasp and tossed into the fireplace. "Here's what I think happened that night. He was attacked and he was turned."

Klaus was so very close to losing his temper now. Where was a bloody silver dagger when you needed one. "Do you hear how ridiculous you sound Bekah? What does it mattered what happened to him that night?!" He asked yelling into her face.

"It matters because I saw him!" The blonde shouted back into his face. Klaus grew silent, looking at his sister. She continued, "I saw him Nik; in the quarter. If he had gotten away like you proclaimed, then his human life should have ended ages ago. But he's here Nik. He's right bloody here. Which means that one of us turned him. It wasn't Finn or Kol for obvious reasons. It wasn't me; and I highly doubt it was Elijah."

"So what? You think I turned him?" Klaus asked her incredulously. "We didn't even know how to turn people at that time Bekah. But let's say for argument sake that I did. Exactly what would I have had to benefit from turning Varick?" He asked her.

However, Rebekah was not backing down. "I don't know Nik. You've lied to me so much, that I can no longer distinguish truth from lies." She said in utter defeat. The anger left her body just as quick as it came. She moved to exit the living room. "Either way, Varick is back; and this concerns me. And it should concern you too." She then left the room, saying nothing to Hayley as she walked by.

Hayley watched as Rebekah left, and then turned her attention to the quiet hybrid in the room. "So…"

"I didn't turn him!" Klaus yelled in exasperation.

She threw her hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything." She told him, before watching him leave the room and then the house. Hayley rolled her eyes, and decided to head back to bed. "Originals." She sighed in annoyance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: There's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm starting to find a flow with this. It's starting to feel more like how I write my other stories. As I do the flashbacks, they won't necessarily be in chronological order. When they happen, it's usually one of the characters remembering something. So even though this chapter showed flashbacks of the night after they were turned, there will still be flashbacks of their human lives in later chapters.**

**There will be more Arik and Marcel in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this fic.**

**Also a special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**KIRA TSUMI:** Glad you love it. I plan to make it as interesting as possible. Thanks for the review.

**KLAROLINEXDELENAXX:** Thanks you! I like her with Marcel as well. And I can see him being her destined love in her vampire life; but I've always wanted to know who her destined love was in her human life. And now with my story those two world will collide. Yay!

**XXMEROCKSXX:** Glad you are ready for flashbacks, because there will be plenty to go around. As far as Matt goes, right now he's dealing with that whole possession thing on TVD; but don't count him out in my story yet. Thanks.

**So much more to come everyone. Let me know what you think. Whether it's regarding my story, or how The Originals is going right now. I can honestly say that I am excited about this first season, and can't wait till they delve more into our favorite original family. I also hope for many flashbacks with Kol, Finn, and Heinrick. It really is sad what happened to their family.**

So stay tuned! … … … _and… … …_

… … … …Please review….


	4. Chapter 4: Endless Chase

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Originals/Vampire Diaries characters. However, the plot regarding Varik is mine.**_

**.**

**Eternal**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Endless Chase**

**.**

**…. …. … … .. .. . .**

**.**

Rebekah was happy to get out of the house. It's not that she had a problem with Hayley, but the mother-to-be seemed to be trying to bond with her. The blonde original may be short in the _gal pal_ department; but history proved that she was better off alone. Girls tended to stab each other in the back. In fact, the last time she attempted to befriend another female was with Elena. Literally seconds before said girl stuck a silver dagger in her back, piercing her heart, and sending her into yet another deep slumber. Still, Rebekah decided to give the little wolf the benefit of the doubt; for Elijah, not Niklaus.

Looking over the map in her hands, Rebekah stopped outside of a seemingly abandoned church. Her search this morning led to nearly twenty buildings with shutters over the attics windows. Luckily, her brief stop at the vampire bar produced a wealth of information. Marcel's little lackey brought her attention to the quarter; and what do you know. There were five buildings fitting the description; but only one with the grandeur to pull it off. Rebekah glanced at the sign on the building. _St. Ann's_ "Bingo." She said, before crumpling the paper in her hands and tossing the crumbled ball into the nearest waste bin, as she walked into the building.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

The Annual Street Festival was in full swing as the tourists all made use of the local attractions. Arik was no different. Taking a sip of his cappuccino, he looked about the quarter; watching as those around him fully enjoyed themselves. The place was always booming. As great of a party as it all seemed, Arik was rather annoyed with it all. It's one of the reasons he elected to tour Europe at this time of year. It was a wonder he attended the celebration at all. Although admittedly, he had been hoping to see a certain blonde who had been on his mind for the last few days. She's been avoiding him; and he did not like it.

Leaning against a light post, his eyes made contact with the _King_ of the quarter. 'More like a squire.' Arik thought to himself, as he took another swig of his scorching hot drink. Though tasteless as all human sustenance was to him, he did love the way it warmed his insides. A breeze blew past him, carrying the sound of soft laughter with it. 'And who is this?' He wondered. He could feel his brown locks dancing in the wind as he raised a brow in contemplation. He witnessed Marcel and the young girl walk into a bar, where a small musical performance was being held. He smirked at that. Perhaps he should have volunteered his talents for the night.

Arik waited about another ten minutes before he saw Marcel exit the establishment; sans girl. With one last swallow of his now warm beverage, he tossed it into the trash. In a matter of seconds, he stood before Marcel. "Greetings." He said with a smile.

Marcel was slightly stunned, not expecting the man to appear before him so suddenly. "Arik. Something I can do for you?" He asked, trying not to appear annoyed.

"Not exactly, no." Arik answered him, but made no move to leave.

Marcel pushed down his irritation. "Enjoying the festival then? I'm surprised not to see you behind an instrument or serenading some poor enamored girl." He said in an attempted jest.

Arik simply laughed. "If I had it my way, you would not be too far off." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "As it were, I can't seem to find Rebekah anywhere around here, let alone serenade her." He finished with a smile.

"Rebekah huh." Marcel started, his mood already souring at the mention of an original. "You seem to have quite an interest in her." He stated, eyes narrowed.

Arik smirked. "Let's just say, I'm invested. Though I'd be a fool not to acknowledge the notice you've provided her."

At this Marcel laughed. "I assure you. Bekah and I are just friends. If she is what you want, then by all means, have at her." He said, with arms wide open and a sparkling smile.

"Oh I intend to." Arik stared intently into Marcel's eyes, before throwing up a wide smile of his own. "Though I _would_ feel much better if you'd keep your distance. You may choose to pretend you have no feelings towards her; but I share no such delusions."

At that, Marcel's smile fell at that insinuation. "I've always welcomed you into _my_ city Arik. Now you show me this disrespect?" He asked in anger.

Arik was not fazed. "Please Marcel… This city is as much yours as it is _his_. And I choose not to recognize either monarch." He said nonchalantly. He understood Marcel's confusion; really he did. The younger vampire has never seen this side of him. Spending all of these years hiding his true self, his true power; well, it was freeing to finally stop the charade. "This was a good chat." He said with a laugh, and a pat to Marcel's back. "Cheer up lad; you still have… Camille, was it? Besides, it's not like you had a chance with Rebekah." He told him, stepping past him waving goodbye over his shoulder.

Marcel watched him leave. Arik was beginning to unsettle him. True, he had always kept to himself, playing his music and keeping up with pleasantries. But this new persona he was taking on was more than a bit disturbing. His arm shot out and grabbed the first vampire that walked past him. He pulled him closer to himself. "I need you to find out anything you can about the vampire Arik." He ordered, eyes never leaving the back of Arik's head as he started to disappear in the crowd. "And his connection to the old ones." He finished, releasing his hold on the vampire in the process.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

Rebekah quickly made her way up to the attic after compelling the priest. As soon as she was at the threshold, she knew she was at the right place. Pushing the door open, she took in the familiar room. Her eyes fell onto her older brother as he lay in the coffin. Before she could attempt to find a way to free him, she was pulled into a dream.

.

_Dream World_

"_What the bloody hell!" Rebekah shouted, feeling as though she were transported back in time._

"_Rebekah, language please." A calming voice reproached her from behind._

_Rebekah turned around at the soothing, but familiar voice. She ran into the arms of the man that stood before her. "Elijah!" She shouted, as she was embraced in his tight hold. Though happy to see him, she was thoroughly confused. "What is this?" She asked in consternation._

_Elijah proceeded to tell her about the witch that was keeping him contained; Davina. He also explained the reason for his awakening. Rebekah pushed all of those explanations from her mind, and insisted that he release her from this dream so that she could find a way to release him from his prison. However, Elijah refused. Instead, he wished to speak with Davina; perhaps even turn her to their side._

_Rebekah was not pleased. So, she pulled her last card. "Varick is here." She told him simply._

"_Pardon?" Elijah asked, eyes narrowing in confusion._

_Her eyes watered and her face fell in worry. "Varick, Lijah. My Varick, from the old days." She said, her voice starting soft, but ending louder and harder. "He is here."_

_Elijah took this in, composed as ever. "How is this possible?" He questioned, but received no answer from Rebekah. He then turned from her, raising a finger to his chin in thought. "It's not. No one survived that massacre." He said out loud, forgetting that his young sister was standing behind him._

"_What… what do you mean no one survived Lijah?" She asked confused. "Varick and his family and a few others did." She corrected. "Niklaus told us he got them out before things got bad, remember. Only it doesn't add up, does it?" She asked him, an accusation in her eyes, but a silent plea in her voice. "Tell me, that he did not lie to me Elijah. Tell me, that Varick's appearance here now, has some other explanation." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Tell me that _you_ did not lie to me." She pleaded._

_Elijah turned around slowly, with a look of sorrow. "Rebekah… I'm sorry to tell you this, but Niklaus… we were only trying to protect you." He told her calmly. "I regret our actions that day, but we only wish to spare you the pain that the truth would have brought." He watched as she turned from him. "Still, the Varick that we knew did, in fact, die that night. Or at least, should have."_

"_He was obviously turned Elijah." Rebekah smarted._

"_No, I don't think that he was." He told her._

_She was surprised at that response. "What do you mean?" She asked._

_He only shook his head. "No. We will discuss this further once I return. For now, you must leave." He commanded. "And Rebekah, you and Niklaus must protect Hayley at all costs. She is family now."_

_End Dream World._

_._

At the last utterance of his voice, she was pulled out of dream world and back into present day. With one last glance to her brother's coffin, Rebekah turned to leave. "This conversation isn't over Lijah." She said, before speeding away.

Once she was out in the quarter, she found herself surrounded by drunken morons. With a roll of her eye, she pulled her phone out and sent Hayley a quick text. If Elijah wanted her to watch the girl, she would. He, unlike Klaus, deserved her loyalty. Stuffing her phone into her pocket, she glanced over her shoulder as she began walking. Since she was not watching where she was going, she ran straight into a ghost from her past. "Beks! I've been looking for you." Arik announces with a smile.

Rebekah was shocked that Arik was once again standing before her. "Varik… what do you want?" She asked him, unsure of his agenda.

He held in a sigh at her use of his full name, but decided against pressing the issue. Secretly, he enjoyed hearing it fall off her lips. "I should think it were obvious. I want you Rebekah." He told her plainly; and quite seriously as there was no smile placed upon his lips.

She simply rolled her eyes and tried to push past him. Only he would not let her. She lightly glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him suspiciously.

He glanced around them, before answering. "Why, I'm enjoying the festivities, as it were." He answered with a wide grin.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She told him, then stepped in closer to him; in a whisper, she continued, "How are you here Varik? You should be dead."

"Is that what you want?" Arik asked her in a low voice.

Her eyes widened at the question; then just as quickly narrowed. "It doesn't matter what I want. You died that night. I know you did. Niklaus said that-"

"Oh Niklaus!" He interrupted her loudly, ignoring all those around them. "Yes do tell; what did your precious Niklaus have to say?" He asked her, growing upset.

Rebekah was surprised at his reaction to her brother's name. It only made her more wary of what happened the night of the massacre. A light melody pulled her out of her reverie, as she realized she had received a text. She turned away from Arik, pulling out her phone; there was a message from Hayley: _Bayou clinic with doctor._ Pocketing her phone once more, she looked at Arik. "I… I can't do this right now. I've… got to go." She said, and then sped away.

Arik watched her go. He was not too pleased with her treatment of him. He decided to casually stroll amongst the populace. The night was still young, and there was always something stirring in the quarter of the city. He slowed his pace as a familiar voice floated past his ears. _"Never forget Marcel that you live in the city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you." _He raised an eyebrow as he used his vampiric sight to watch the exchange occurring across the way from him. Though the passersby in the street made it hard for him to get a clear shot; he could hear the two quite easily.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

"And this city thrives because of me and my people. Anytime you need a reminder of that, let me know." Marcel resisted the urge to sprout fangs and put the priest in his place. Instead he forced the rage back, and kept a cool head. Immediately his attention was taken when one of his youngest vampires rushed up to him.

"Marcel, Diego says he lost sight of the girls." The young one informed him.

'Dammit!' Marcel thought before facing the priest once more. "To be continued." He said before leaving the man behind.

The priest watched him go; still upset with the way Marcel had been handling things in his absence. He turned to leave in the other direction, and collided into the first person to cross his path. "I'm sorry." He said, looking into the strangers face.

"No Father." The young man said with a smile. "It is I who should apologize. Though, I am quite relieved to have run into you." He said, holding out his right hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Arik; and I believe you and I have much to discuss." He finished with a grin that set the other man to great confusion.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

The brunette ran as fast as her legs could carry her. _'Stupid, you're so stupid!'_ She yelled to herself internally. Before she realized, she had been caught. Doing her best to fight them off, she soon realized she was outnumbered. And then… that changed… She felt a weight lift away from her. _'What?'_ Hayley turned to find Rebekah ripping out her attackers' hearts. Just as relief began to warm her body; a chill came over her as she observed more assailants coming nearer to them through the foliage.

Immediately Rebekah turned to face Hayley and shouted, "Run!..." She faced the men moving towards her. "If I had a dollar for every mess my family's gotten me into-" She was cut off by the arrow that pierced into her shoulder. Before she could react, another pierced just a spot lower. She felt herself falling to the ground, with the hope that Hayley got away.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

"We have nothing to say to each other." Father Kieran told the stranger. He had a discomforting feeling about the boy before him. When they shook hands, he felt a chill go up his spine.

Arik was not deterred. "Come now Father, is it not your duty, your obligation to lend an ear to the masses." He said with a charming smile.

Father Kieran only let out a deep sigh. He was in no mood for this right now. He had things to do. "If you wish to speak to me, then do so at St. Ann's during my office hours. As of right now, I am in the middle of something." He said, trying to dissuade the boy further.

Arik began to speak, but paused looking out into space as though he sensed something. He soon turned his rapt attention back to the priest. "Very well Father, we will meet again soon. I leave you to your… business." He told the stoic looking man, and then turned away from him rushing out into the night.

Father Kieran watched him leave. He didn't trust the boy. There was something… dark about him. It reminded him of Marcel. As the thought crossed his mind, his scowl deepened.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

The first thing noticed was the pain. The second… well still the searing pain. Her eyes blinked open as she stared out into the dark night sky above. She felt over her chest, reaching for the arrow, when a hand stopped her progress. "Easy there love." The calm soothing voice of the man she knew as her old friend spoke to her. Arik pulled her into his arms, and gripped the first arrow. "Now, brace yourself. This will hurt a bit." He told her, and without waiting for a response he pulled the arrow out. At the sound of her anguished cry, he pulled out the second.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah screamed. "A _bit_ my arse." She commented, pushing herself out of his arms.

Against her wants, he helped her onto her feet. "Your vocabulary has grown a lot more colorful than I recall." He told her with a smile. She swatted his hands away from her, annoyed. "Are you alright Rebekah?" He finally asked her, but received no answer.

Rebekah surveyed the carnage around her. There were body pieces littered everywhere. She eyed Arik. "Did you do this?" She was quick to accuse. "Hayley! … Hayley!" She shouted looking about her; concern in her voice.

"There's no one else out here love." Arik enlightened her.

She responded by pulling out her phone and calling her big brother. "Nik, we've hit a bit of a snag." She started, the proceeded to tell him of the disappearance of the woman carrying his child.

"_What do you mean she's missing?" _Klaus asked over the phone in outrage.

The blonde tried not to roll her eyes at his tone. "What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere. Someone's ripped this lot to shreds. And… there's no smart alec pregnant girl." She told him as calmly as she could.

"_Keep looking. I'm on my way."_ Was his curt reply, before the line went dead.

"_Keep looking."_ She repeated mockingly. She glanced to Arik. "What does he think? I'm going to get dolled up and head to a party?" She asked disbelievingly. With a shake of head, she placed her arms onto her hips. "Well, you had best get out of here before Niklaus shows up. He'll think you had something to do with this." She warned him.

Arik smirked a little, and moved to invade her space. "And you don't?" He asked her; pleased that she did not think the worst of him. "You're concerned for me." He told her matter-of-factly, reaching out to push a strand of blonde hair from her face.

Rebekah swatted his hand away once more. "Listen carefully. If I suspect for a moment that you had anything to do with Hayley's disappearance, I'll castrate you myself." She promised.

"Kitten's got claws." He remarked; not at all put off by her animosity.

She only glared at him. "How did you find me anyway?" She asked.

"I sensed your agony." He told her; following it with no explanation.

She didn't like that answer, but she didn't have time to interrogate. "Don't follow me." She ordered, before speeding away to Hayley's last known destination; the Bayou clinic.

"As you wish, my lady." He said to the wind.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

The room was dark when he entered. Well, not completely. The moon was high in the sky; casting a luminous luster through the sole window in the room. Immediately, he knew that he was not alone. "I have to admit. I was not expecting you so soon." He called out, remaining near the entrance.

"What are you doing?" A melodic, yet stern voice inquired.

He smirked a little; though quite aware it could not be seen. "Well, I thought I'd catch up on some sleep; haven't been getting much lately."

"That's not what I meant." The angered voice spoke, stepping out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. "You should not be here. Not with the old ones roaming around the city." She warned him.

He looked over her person. She was a beauty, he'd admit that; fiery red hair, heated green eyes, plump pink lips. If he didn't know better, he'd be drawn to her. But he did know better. Beauty or not, this woman could be a dangerous foe; likewise a prodigious ally. "Please Enchantress… I do not fear them." He told her nonchalantly. "And why should I? The only danger was the father Michael. However, he is no more; if my darling Rebekah is to be believed."

The enchantress narrowed her gaze at him. "Careful Varik, the original family is not to be trusted. Don't be pulled in by the slip of a simple girl." She told him.

It was his turn to send a glare her way. "Rebekah is no simple girl; be mindful of what you say about her." He said angrily.

The redhead simply grinned. "Still pining after your village love." She tsked. "The same love whose family is responsible for the annihilation of said village; your family, your friends."

"It was not her fault." He said, stopping her rant. "I have, learned to accept what happened that night; and I've let it all go." He told her.

"Have you?" She asked. "It's been a very long time. She's not the same person you used to know. You're not the same. Perhaps it would be best to walk away." She advised.

"I can't do that. Not now that I've seen her." He admitted quietly.

"Then why are you here? What are you doing?" She repeated her question from earlier. Upon receiving no response, she continued. "You know the risks-"

"The risks are minimum! Michael is out of the picture now. And I sense a distance has grown between her and _Niklaus_." He spat out the name in distaste. He turned to the woman and rushed to stand before her. "Your coven is responsible for what has transpired. You yourself have foreseen what is to come? You know what we must do. Now is the time, it has to be." He pleaded. "_IT_ must be _completed_."

The enchantress looked him over. "Since you've been in her presence, have you noticed anything different?"

A light went off in his eyes. He had noticed something. He stepped away from her, looking off to the side. "I feel different. Over the last millennia, I have been… lacking." He then faced the woman once more. "But when she is near, I feel almost whole."

She nodded her head. "Staying here will only reveal you to them. They will have questions. Are you ready for your secrets to come out Varik?" She asked him seriously.

"I am." He said confidently.

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

Arik was once again walking the streets of New Orleans. The festival was over, with few people still walking about. After his talk with the Enchantress, he grew restless. There was so much about his history that he had kept hidden for so long, and it was all about to come to light. That would not be such a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that his fate was intertwined with the originals; and he'd no doubt have to explain to them thoroughly as to what that all meant. And if Niklaus was still the insufferable git he knew all those centuries ago, the truth will not go down smoothly.

A few blocks later, he saw Marcel hurriedly walking out of a bar. _'I could use a drink._' He thought to himself, heading towards the rough looking establishment. However, his thirst was soon forgotten as a very familiar and non to happy blonde exited the building.

Rebekah left the vampire bar with an attitude. She had yet another confrontation with Marcel and was very annoyed at his treatment of her. Before she could further ponder her dealings, she felt another come up from behind her. "Stalking me now?" She asked in exasperation, not bothering to look at him, or slow down her pace.

Arik smiled, keeping up easily. "Is that an invitation?" He asked, already amused.

"I'm not in the mood Varik." She told him.

"I noticed." He commented. "Trouble in paradise?" He then asked, nodding towards the disappearing figure of Marcel in the distance. Rebekah only responds by giving him the evil eye. With a chuckle, he holds his hands up in surrender. "Tell me, did you find your little friend." He then asked.

Rebekah slows her pace a bit, letting out a sigh. "She's find, and completely none of your business."

He gives her a nod. "Fair enough. You however, are not off limits, I take it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Earning another sour look from her, he laughed. "That's alright my dear. You don't have to answer." He said, holding out his arm. "It's all about the chase."

Rebekah just looked at his arm, then his face. His smile is what got to her. It reminded her of days old. Maybe it wouldn't hurt, just this once, to pretend that she was still that naïve little village girl, and he her beau. She smiled at him, remembering their times together and looped her arm in his. "That it is Varik. That it is."

.

…. …. … … .. .. . .

.

_Elsewhere in a dusty old attic, a young girl sat thinking over the events of the night. She was unprepared when the Original Elijah stood before her. Before she could utter a single word, he beat her to the punch. "It's alright Davina. I don't mean you any harm. Though I do think it's time we had a talk." He said to her._

The enchantress watched the entire encounter through a looking spell she placed onto her vanity mirror. "Yes Michaelson, do talk." She said with a smirk. "I'd love to hear what you have to say."

.

**…. …. … … .. .. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Yay there's Chapter 4! I've got to catch up, since I want to have this story happen simultaneously with what's going on in the show. This one had parts from Episode 4. So I still have to do one with parts from Episode 5 & 6. Can't wait to write about the Marcel/Rebekah kiss. Don't know how Arik's going to take it.**

**I was able to start on my own separate plot in this chapter. Soon we will know how Arik survived and his ties to the Enchantress… who by the way does have a name, which will also be revealed. No flashbacks in this one, but might be some in the next. This chapter ended up pretty long; so I decided to end it there. I originally had planned to put pieces of episode 5 in here, but I'll just give it its own chapter.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this. I'm trying to stay in character. I hate OOCness, so if there is any present, know that I apologize and I am working on it. Most of my stories, I've followed the characters for years before writing them, so I have their personalities down to a tee. But the Originals is new and the characters are still fairly new too since they didn't get a whole bunch of screen time on TVD.**

**Anywho! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Super Special Thanks to my awesome one reviewer for Reviewing!**

**CRYSTALGIRL78****: **Well, Varik was sort of vague on that wasn't he? lol It's like back in the day. The suitor had to ask for the hand of the maiden from the father. So basically Varik did that and got the okay. This would have been done while they were still human and right before the turning, so it's possible that she never knew. But Varik will not relent. Also, there's the issue of the blood tie. Well, that will all be explained in time. Can't give everything away. lol **Thanks for reviewing!**

**Really sad that I didn't get many reviews for Chapter 3. (Sad Face)**

**Oh well… Here's looking at you kid…**

**.**

**_Stay tuned Everyone! … … … and… … …_**

**_… … … …Please review_….**


End file.
